Broken wings
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Su padre había muerto, pero tras ese suceso se esconde una mafia. Sara, su madre, las quiere proteger, así que secretamente les contrata guardaespaldas. Mientras ellas, como bailarinas exóticas, tratan de mejorar la situación económica de su familia. Se sienten como una basura, se sienten mal consigo mismas, pero la razón de eso es solamente, que tienen sus alas rotas.


**Nota de la autora:** Evitaré hacer esta clase de notas, porque no me gustan mucho. No prometo fecha de actualización, pero **no** abandonaré este fic. Lo juro.

**DEDICADO: **Valentina Valdés

**Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece. **

**La canción "Angel with a shotgun" es de "The Cab"**

* * *

**Angel with a shotgun**

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo ese domingo, abrazando con su calor las cabezas de Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup, que vestidas de negro, dedicaban el último "adiós" a su padre, el Profesor Utonium.

Sara, o más conocida como la Señorita Bellum, estuvo junto a ellas, abrazándolas y consolándolas, como lo haría cualquier madre. Quiso hacerse la fuerte y no llorar frente a sus hijas, pero sabía lo difícil que es despedir a su esposo.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, las chicas dejaron a su madre descansar y ellas fueron a su habitación, a quitarse la ropa negra, dejando como símbolos de su luto, sus ojos irritados, las comisuras de sus labios caídas y un collar negro con una "B" del color de sus ojos.

Bubbles se acercó a la ventana, abrazándose con su vestido celeste y su chaleco blanco. Suspiró.

– ¿Qué pasará con nosotras ahora? –Preguntó Bubbles.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Habló Blossom –Debemos seguir yendo a la escuela, apoyándonos la una a la otra, apoyar a mamá…

–Creo que se refiere en el ámbito económico. Mamá va a tener que tener otro trabajo, o nosotras podríamos trabajar –comentó Buttercup que abrazaba sus piernas en su cama.

–Papá tenía un seguro de vida, Butter –protestó Blossom dejando de lado su libro.

–Ese no es el punto. No dan todo el dinero de inmediato, además… Además…

– ¡No tienes más argumentos, Buttercup! –Gritó Blossom – ¡Mejor cierra tu boca!

– ¡¿Cuál es tu afán de volver todo una discusión?! ¡Todos tenemos el mismo derecho que tú a tener la razón una vez! ¡Deja de creer que lo sabes todo, Blossom! –Se defendió Buttercup.

– ¿Por qué no pueden, ambas, guardar silencio? –Dijo Bubbles –Respeten el luto de nuestra familia, por último, y dejen de pelear.

Buttercup y Blossom enrojecieron de vergüenza, se miraron la una a la otra y luego a su hermana.

–Buttercup tiene razón –dijo Bubbles –, Blossom, mamá ahora tendrá que trabajar más y el seguro de vida puede variar, y puede que sea menos dinero por la temprana muerte de papá, y los gastos del hospital.

– ¿Quieres decir que estamos en la ruina? –Dijo Blossom.

–A menos que encontremos trabajo –habló Buttercup.

–Eso sería una buena idea –comentó Blossom – ¿En qué lugar contratarán a señoritas de dieciséis años en promedio? –Preguntó con ironía.

–Podríamos trabajar de meseras –dijo Bubbles.

–Nos estamos adelantando. Yo opino que debemos esperar al cómo nos manejamos los primeros dos meses –sugirió Buttercup.

–Hasta que dijiste algo inteligente –dijo cínicamente la pelirroja.

–Aquí vamos otra vez –suspiró Bubbles.

Pasaron dos meses, y la situación de la familia era un desastre. Su carencia económica era alta, Sara tenía que conseguir otro trabajo, como secretaria del Alcalde ya trabajaba, pero no era suficiente, además que la herencia de Utonium no podía ser retirada completamente hasta que la última de sus hijas cumpliera los 18, o ya estuvieran todas casadas.

Un día miércoles de Septiembre, hacían tres semanas que las clases habían iniciado, y Sara llegó con buenas noticias para sus hijas.

– ¡Chicas! ¡Encontré otro trabajo! –Dijo apenas abrió la puerta.

– ¿Enserio? ¡¿Dónde?! –Preguntó Blossom.

–En el colegio nocturno de Townsville –se tomó su gruesa y risada melena pelirroja, mostrando así sus ojos azules, nariz fina y gruesos labios –, daré clases de ortografía. Empiezo mañana.

– ¡Es una buena noticia! –Exclamó Bubbles.

–Lo sé, con eso podremos pagar un poco más las cuentas, y la mensualidad escolar. A todo esto ¿Qué tal la escuela?

–Nada nuevo, todo sigue igual –dijo Buttercup.

– ¿Seguras? Blossom, tú ya estás en el último año ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Problemas con tus maestros?

–No mamá, ninguno. Todo bien, y los maestros, siguen iguales que siempre.

– ¿Enserio? ¿No hay ningún maestro nuevo?

–Sí –respondió Bubbles –, pero les hacen clases a cursos menores.

–Ah –torció la boca –, claro.

– ¿Por qué preguntas? –Quiso saber Buttercup.

–Simple curiosidad –con un tono entre seco y nervioso.

A la hora de la cena, Sara miraba con ansias su móvil y su teléfono fijo. Las chicas no notaban esa actitud de su madre, ellas se limitaban a conversar sobre la programación de películas de esa noche. Hasta que el teléfono de su casa sonó.

–Yo voy, niñas –dijo Sara.

Se levantó con paso apresurado hacia el teléfono, cuando contestó, se restringió a decir solo sí; no, de acuerdo, concluyendo con un extraño Voy en seguida. Miró a sus hijas, quienes seguían hablando.

–Chicas, voy a… a… a ir a entregar un último formulario ahora mismo. Me demoraré un rato, así que… Bubbles, tú lavarás los platos.

– ¿Yo? –Medio nostálgica.

–Sí, ayer fue Bloss… ¡No importa! –Sonrió y tomó su abrigo marrón – Solo duérmanse temprano… Aún no es fin de semana.

Sara salió de su hogar, subiéndose rápidamente a su Jeep negro y conduciendo con un destino claro: La casa de "Los Rowdy"

Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup, mientras tanto, aprovecharon la ausencia de su madre para poder hablar sobre sus búsquedas de trabajo.

–No. –Dijo Blossom tajantemente –De mesera, no.

– ¿Pero por qué? –Exigió Bubbles –Pagan US$30 la hora, más propina… ¡Es un gran trabajo!

–Olvídalo, Bubb –dijo de nuevo la mayor –. Está en juego nuestra reputación.

– ¡Al carajo la reputación! –Gritó Buttercup golpeando la mesa –Cualquier trabajo es digno. Además el ser meseras no es mala idea.

– ¡Sí es una mala idea! Piensa en lo que diría Princess si nos viera trabajando así… Digo… ¡No estoy para la burla de nadie!

– ¿Y qué crees que es correcto? –Insistió Buttercup – ¿A caso trabajar de prostitutas te parece más digno? ¿Eso sería para ti más digno? ¡Por favor! Bailar y pasar la noche con hombres que no conocemos… Entregarnos a quién no amamos.

–Tú –señaló a Buttercup –dijiste que _cualquier trabajo era digno_ ¿O no?

–O sea que sí piensas que ser bailarinas nocturnas o prostitutas es una mejor idea que ser mesera –suspiró Buttercup –. No te entiendo…

– ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! –Gritó la pelirroja.

–Yo creo que… tal vez… no sea una mala idea –comentó la menor.

Las dos chicas miraron sorprendidas a Bubbles, aún no les entraba a la cabeza la idea que su hermana les intentó decir.

– ¿Quieres decir que bailarías frente a hombres morbosos, con poca ropa, por dinero? –Regañó Buttercup.

–Vamos, chicas… Es solo una opción –dijo la rubia.

–Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea ¿Hablan de _mostrarse frente a unos idiotas_ es mejor que _ser camarera y atender a la gente_? ¡Por favor, chicas! –Exclamó la morena.

–Buttercup, prefiero bailar, con una máscara frente a las personas que sea, a ser mesera y ser objeto de burla de Princess. –Dijo Blossom –Yo haré lo que creo mejor para mi auto estima.

Buttercup miró asombrada a su hermana mayor, aún no podía creer que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca.

–Como quieran –dijo –, yo seré mesera.

Sara bajó de su Jeep, y comenzó a caminar hasta la alta reja gris que rodeaba la gran mansión Rowdy. Tocó el timbre, esperando respuestas. La reja se abrió automáticamente y comenzó a caminar hasta la gran puerta marrón que iluminada únicamente por la luz del umbral, que también dejaba en claro el color blanco de las murallas. Tocó dos veces la puerta y una mujer abrió.

–Sara –dijo la mujer de negros cabellos y ojos verdes –, adelante.

–Buenas noches, Caroline –entró –. Vine lo más rápido que pude.

–Tranquila, no hay problema –sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa con dientes centelleantes –. Te estamos esperando en el salón.

La altura del techo de la casa era inmensa.

Esto parece un castillo pensaba Sara.

Entró al salón junto a Caroline, que con su negro vestido caminaba coquetamente.

–Amor –dijo Caroline acercándose a un hombre –, ya llegó Sara.

–Hola, Tyler –saludó.

Tyler se puso de pie, caminando lentamente, se acercó a Sara. Su traje negro le sentía muy bien, resaltaba su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos azules, sin olvidar su corta barba.

–Querida ¿Cómo estás?

–No tan bien como habría querido –contestó Sara.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó el hombre abrazando a su esposa.

–Dijiste que las protegerían… Que estarían cerca de ellas… Pero hoy llegué a casa y me dijeron que no tenían ningún maestro nuevo… ¿Qué clase de seguridad es esa Tyler?

–Creo, mi querida Sara, que no estoy apto para contestar eso. Caroline, ve por Brick, Boomer y Butch.

–No es necesario, madre –dijo Brick al entrar al salón –. Aquí estamos.

Los tres hermanos aparecieron tras una puerta de vidrio. La luz del candelabro recalcaba a la perfección sus cabellos y sus tonos de piel. Vestían, al igual que su padre, un traje negro y caminaban con la misma lentitud.

–Sentíamos que si nos postulábamos como maestros de ellas, iba a ser más evidente que las protegeríamos –dijo Brick.

–Además que no sabemos cuándo es que el enemigo atacará –añadió Boomer.

– ¿Y si las atacan en horario de clases? –Desafió Sara.

–No se preocupe –dijo Butch –. Eso está controlado. Pero no queremos que sus hijas sepan que nosotros las protegemos.

–Ellas… son lo único que me queda –sollozó mientras Caroline, como su mejor amiga, la abrazaba.

–Señora –dijo Boomer –, seremos todo lo que necesitan.

–Y les daremos todo lo que puedan necesitar –añadió Brick.

–Sara, amiga –dijo Caroline –, sabes que mis chicos son como ángeles.

–Sí, lo sé –decía la pelirroja –. Son como ángeles guardianes.

–Por lo mismo, confíe en nosotros… sin embargo, somos algo así como… Ángeles con escopeta –finalizó Butch.


End file.
